The present systems and methods relate to devices, methods and systems for analyzing the different mediums of brain function in a mathematically uniform manner.
As humans living in a complex world, our success and survival depend on our ability to simplify and understand what we observe of our environment, a process of formulating and reformulating received information into cognitive models and systems. Cognitive agents organize objects, concepts, and themselves into schemes consisting of fundamental units, which then constitute an overarching structure. Once created, cognitive agents continue to develop and refer to these models with every new experience and observation, in fact, these models could be said to form the basis of all our subsequent cognitive processes. For researchers and theorists working to understand human brain function, the significance of these behaviors supports the effort to identify a “fundamental unit” of thought. By defining and then organizing these units into the larger processes that form human consciousness, we might advance new ways of thinking about cognition and awareness.
Existing research has gravitated towards the quantum and electromagnetic explanations of consciousness due to the fact that so little is known about this phenomenon. However, because cognition itself is not simply a single natural process but a group of processes that we categorize as composing conscious thought, any attempt to model these processes must take multiple interdependent levels of analysis into account. This approach has led to a fundamental rift between several disciplines that each contribute directly to our understanding of the brain, such as philosophical, psychological and neuroscientific perspectives.
A comprehensive understanding of cognition presupposes more than simply a grasp of the physical and chemical processes at work. The highest, or philosophical, level of analysis serves as an ideal starting point because in order to model cognition, there needs to exist some consensus as to what it is, or at least some criteria that a model must satisfy. Philosophical models such as the duality of mind and brain must frame the discourse on cognition, because intelligent thought does not occur in a vacuum; it needs to be defined in both relative and absolute terms. In addition, to conflate the processes that comprise intelligent thought with the perception of those processes by other intelligent thinkers would not lead to an applicable model. In order to usefully quantify the physical processes comprising cognition, devices, methods and systems to analyze the different mediums of brain function in a mathematically uniform manner are needed.
The brain contains approximately 100 billion neurons, each of which has roughly the processing capability of a small computer. A considerable fraction of the 100 billion neurons are active simultaneously and do much of their information processing through interactions with one another. Frequency oscillations in neuronal and electronic-related releases are the underlying causes of most brain disorders. As such, it is crucial to understand the nature of such frequencies, their causes, their ranges, and the relation of each range to each disorder. In addition, this understanding will reinforce the psychological analysis as well.
Accordingly, a need arises for devices, methods and systems to analyze the different mediums of brain function in a mathematically uniform manner.